Digital image editing and viewing applications provide photographers, both professional and amateur, with tools to both organize and edit their photos. These applications give users the ability to organize collections of photos and to modify various image properties of the photos in a variety of ways.
In the modern world, touchscreen devices are becoming ubiquitous. Many tablets and smartphones on the market use touchscreens, and many people own such a touchscreen device. In addition, many users both take photographs with their portable touchscreen devices and load photographs from other sources (e.g., digital cameras) onto their portable touchscreen devices. As such, an application is needed for viewing, organizing, and editing photos that is adapted to the unique controls available for a touchscreen device.